Chapter 1
by aftertheturn
Summary: Gabriella and Troy had everything. They loved eachothers. Until one day Anna Montez decided to pick up and leave. Will Gabi and Troy's keep them together, even though they are miles away ?


A tear faced Gabriella, loading a train to Albuquerque. She never thought that she would be back there again. But she needed to get away, away from her life in California.

-

_3 years earlier..._

_"_Troy, do you really think we should be doing this. I mean we are so so young. What if something happens" Gabriella said, a tad nervous.

"Gabi, we love each other don't we? Do you not love me? And even if something does happen, Im here for you. I love you. And we're not that young I mean we are both 19. We're mature and we can be safe" Troy said in a pleading voice, which made it impossable for Gabriella to say no.

Gabriella groaned "Troy I do love you, but im scared"

"Are relationship is ready to be brought to the next level Gabriella. We are ready for this now losen up please?" Troy said, getting agravated.

"Okay Troy.." Gabriella said, her stomach still uneasy.

Troy forcefully kissed Gabriella, Gabi being her shy self just kissed him back. Troy soon started to unbotton her shirt still kissing Gabriella. They proceeded doing this until they both had nothing on.Troy slowly got up onto Gabriella kissing every inch of her body. Gabriella let out a moan of enjoyment. Troy chuckled a little when he heard Gabriella. He slowly made his way down Gabriella's stomach, he kissed every inch, he went between her legs, slowly looked up for Gabriella's permission she nodded, Troy slowly put himself into her body.

"Fuck Troy, Faster!" Gabriella screamed, panting for breath.

Troy slowly began to increase his pace. They both felt an organism coming on.

"You with me?" Troy asked gradually speeding up.

"Yes!!" Gabriella said almost crying, and moaning in delight.

Troy realised something, that he most defently couldn't bring to Gabriella's attention; he forgot the condom.

The next morning. Troy awoke to his beautiful girlfriend, soundly sleeping on his bare chest. Troy slowly set Gabriella on the pillow being very careful that he didn't wake her. He grabbed a towel of the dresser and walked into the shower. After a 10 minute shower he returned to his room, got dressed and looked at his beautiful sleeping girlfriend and kissed her head.

"Hey sweetie" Troy's mom Lucille said in a rather chiper mood.

"Hey Mom, you're happy today, how was your date with dad last night?" Troy questioned.

"We didn't go." Lucille replied.

Troy was shocked and was thinking, 'if they didn't go that means they were here and heard everything! FUCK! Im in trouble' he was preparing for the worse.

"Why not?" Troy asked trembling, his nerves getting the better of him

"Your dad got sick" Lucille said smirking at Troy. "How was your night?"

"F..F..ine. Boring" Troy said obviously lying.

Lucille still smirking "So are you sure that you did nothing interesting last night..Cuz I swore I heard to people..."

Lucille was getting cut off by the nervous Troy " YES MOTHER! Me and Gabriella had sex ok! Were old enough!"

"Troy sweetie, I know your old enough just don't push Gabriella into anything ok?"

"Mom! I know." Troy said as he headed back upstairs embarresed.

"Hey sexy" A young beautiful girl said to him in a seductive way.

"Mmmmm.. I wonder if thats Gabriella or my other girlfriend" Troy resonded in a sarcastic tone.

"I think I can show you..." Gabriella slowly made her way over to Troy and seductively kissed him ruining her fingers under his shirt, caressing his muscles.

Troy continuted the kiss, picking Gabriella up. Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms snaked around his neck.

Troy gently set Gabriella down.

"Gabi, we can't do this here" Troy said, dissapointed.

Gabriella frowned in confusion and looked down "I understand" she said in merely a whisper.

"Gabi, my mom knows we had sex last night" Troy said

Gabriella was taken back and didn't know how to act or what to say "Is she mad?"

Troy looked at Gabriella's hazels, glimmering eyes "Surprisingly...No."

Gabriella seemed to cheer up instantly "Seriously!!? thats great!"

Troy just simple chuckled at his cheerful girlfriend.

"Troy. I better be going home before my mom gets suspicious. I'll call you later ok?" Troy nodded. "I love you" They said in unison and they shared a quick passionate kiss before Gabriella ran out of the house avoiding Troy's parents and ran all the way to her place.

"GABRIELLA MARIE MONTEZ!" a screaming mother said.

"Y..Y..Yes mom?" a voice came from a quivering girl.

"LUCILLE CALLED AND SAID YOU AND TROY CONCIEVED LAST NIGHT!" a furious Anna Montez said.

Gabriella was trembling "Yes mom. We did"

"GABRIELLA MARIE MONTEZ! I'VE GIVEN YOU EVERYTHING IN LIFE AND NOW YOUR THROWING IT AWAY FOR SOME GUY!" Anna said screaming.

"Mom I love him" Gabriella resonded to her mother, tears falling from her eyes.

"PACK YOUR BAGS!" Anna screamed

"Why?" Gabriella asked scared for the resonse she may recieve.

"We are moving Gabriella. To Burbanks California." Anna said starting to walk away.

Gabriella ran over to Anna crying harder then she ever has. " NO MOM!! PLEASE MOM THATS MILES AWAY!"

"Go and pack" Anna replied and went grocery shopping.


End file.
